1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the apparatus and methods of for spreading salt.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide spreaders which fit on the back of trucks and which distribute material from a tank or bed onto a road surface by discharging the material onto the road surface. One of the methods known for so discharging the material involves a spinning disk with raised flites which contact the material and fling it onto the road surface.